Une Autre Vie
by Mayuuki
Summary: En un froid jour de mars, les Capitaines durent se réunir pour parlementer de l'avancement des réparations du Seireitei. Les Shinigami avaient remporté la guerre de l'hiver passé, non sans grand mal, grâce à des retournements de veste. .::. couples divers
1. Chapter 1

Titre : _Une Autre Vie_

Auteurs : Mayuuki, Aoi06, Yuna-Hanae, Tagada-sataniK-fanfic et Neko-chan ^^

Rating : Euh...Disons T xD

Disclaimer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo... T.T Mais 3 personnages qui vont venir je sais plus trop quand xD sont à moi, Yuna-Hanae et Taga-chan !

Couple: Il y en a plein... On a déjà tout sûr de l'hétéro (plein xD) et je crois un seul couple yaoi... Pas de yuri mais je vais essayer de régler ça x)

Note : Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic xD Mais cette fois, c'est spécial ! ^^ Cette fic est écrite en colaboration avec 4 amies de Skyrock ! J'annocerais à chaque fois qui l'a écrit ! Les styles sont différents, et l'une de nous écrit les dialogues en mode "théatral" et smiley (je crois bien que c'est la seul, ceu qui prouve qu'on a pas toutes le même style xD)

Auteur Chapitre ('fin là, prologue xD) : Mayuuki

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

En un froid jour de mars, les Capitaines durent se réunir pour parlementer de l'avancement des réparations du Seireitei. Les Shinigami avaient remporté la guerre de l'hiver passé, non sans grand mal, grâce à des retournements de veste.  
Entre autres, les ex-Espada et leurs fraccion s'étaient révélés être une précieuse aide. Une Division spéciale avait été créée pour les accueillir, ainsi que les Vizard et les Ryoka.  
Dans la salle de réunion des Capitaines, se tenaient la tête haute, Abarai Renji, récemment devenu Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Hisagi Shuuhei, nouveau Capitaine de la Neuvième et Kira Izuru, nouveau Capitaine de la Troisième et, la tête un peu moins haute, Kurosaki Ichigo, premier Capitaine de la Quatorzième Division.  
Le vieux Yamamoto pris la parole, remarquant l'absence du Vice-capitaine des Divisions Trois, Cinq, Neuf et Quatorze.  
"_Où se trouvent les Lieutenants manquants?  
- Karin est toujours en mission sur Terre_." répondit Ichigo.  
Car oui, Kurosaki Karin était devenue Shinigami elle aussi.  
"_Bien. Quand est-il pour les vôtres?  
-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé qui prendra la place de Vice-capitaine. _répondirent Izuru et Shuuhei.  
-Et Hinamori n'est pas encore rétablie totalement.  
-Bien."  
Le nouveau Vice-capitaine de la Seconde Division s'agita légèrement, mais trop pour sa Capitaine qui lui adressa un regard plus noir que suie, qui le calma de suite. Ggio Vega avait beau être un tigre, face à sa Capitaine, il devenait un petit chaton sans défense. Omaeda était mort sur le champ de bataille et Ggio, comme la plupart des arrancars qui s'étaient rebellés lors de la guerre, avait été réincarné dans un corps de Shinigami, et comme il était d'une vitesse et d'une agilité époustouflantes, on lui avait donné le poste de Lieutenant de la Seconde Division.  
Kuchiki Rukia avait, elle aussi été promu au grade de Lieutenant de la Treizième Division, avec, bien évidemment, l'accord de Kuchiki Byakuya.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur Chapitre : Neko-chan

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Ichigo était mal à l'aise, dans cette assemblée de capitaines, tous aussi puissants les uns que les autres. Il ne se sentait pas chef, et surtout, ne se voyait pas diriger sa division. En effet, dès son élévation au rang de capitaine, qu'Urahara et Karin avaient jugée fantastique, Ichigo avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire à son poste. En effet, Grimmjow refusait toujours son autorité, ce qui le rendait des plus furieux. Par contre, en parfait contraste, Ulquiorra l'écoutait gentiment et l'aider même quelque fois lors de moments difficiles, tel des bagarres entre lui et l'affreux officier, ce qui le rendait mal à l'aise, surtout vu la puissance de l'ancien espada et nouveau troisième siège. De plus, Karin lui donnait aussi pas mal de fil à retordre. Qui aurait cru qu'elle devienne aussi puissante et aussi agitée. Grand frère protecteur qu'il était, il devait faire quelque chose ! Il soupira et écouta à moitié le plan de Yamamoto pour reconstruire le Sereitei. Il commença à réfléchir à une possibilité pour qu'il prenne plus confiance en lui, et aussi à Karin, qui aurait dû être de retour pour aujourd'hui. Il jeta un regard sur les capitaines autour de lui. Il fixa quelques instants Renji, qui lui sourit en levant le pouce. Il le lui rendit, depuis quelques temps, ils étaient tellement stressés qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien ! Il tourna la tête puis regarda Rukia, qui lui sourit. Il se sentit soudain plus confiant et redressa un peu la tête, ce qui fit rire notre cher nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à qu'un bruit de pas résonne dans le couloir juste en face de la salle de réunion.  
-_Vice-Capitaine ! La réunion a déjà commencé !_  
-_Et alors ? J'ai bien le droit de rentrer ! Connaissant Ichi-nii, il n'a rien écouté depuis le début._  
Il grimaça quand tout les regards se braquèrent sur lui, qu'est-ce qu'elle le connaissait bien ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de 12 ans. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs noirs et des yeux aussi profonds que le néant lui même. Elle se baissa légèrement sans grande révérence devant tout les capitaines.  
-_Bonjour, capitaines. Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard !_  
-_Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit le capitaine commandant.  
-_Pff, cela ne change pas des habitudes._  
Renji, Rukia et Matsumoto sourirent en entendant le capitaine de la dixième division dire cette petite réflexion tandis qu'Ichigo roulait des yeux. La pic était lancée, la réplique ne tarda pas.  
-_Comment ça « cela ne change pas des habitudes » ? _cria Karin au jeune capitaine.  
-_Tu m'as bien compris, tu n'es jamais à l'heure !_  
-_Tu peux parler ! Je ne me souviens pas que t'arrive en avance !_  
-_Peut être pas en avance, mais toujours à temps !_  
-_Mais bien sûr, c'est juste que tu es assez petit pour passer en travers l'entrebâillement de la porte !_  
-_« Petit » ? Je tiens à prévenir que je suis plus grand que toi !_  
-_Mais bien sûr, Toshiro, mais bien sûr ! Rêve, mon enfant, rêve !_  
-_C'est CAPITAINE Hitsugaya, Kuro-baka !_  
-_La ferme, Shiro-baka !_  
-_Euh ... Bonjour !_  
Le silence tomba quand Ichigo fit cette réplique très ... dans le concept ! Il prit Karin par les épaules et la tira derrière lui, coupant la petite dispute entre les deux jeunes gens.  
-_Je crois que la réunion peut continuer_, dit-il, souriant d'embarras.  
-_Mais la réunion est terminée, Kurosaki,_ répliqua Byakuya, notre cher noble, ce qui mit Ichigo dans le plus grand désarroi, _j'espère que tu te rappelle ce que tu as faire ?_  
-_Bien sûr_, répondit Ichigo, extrêmement convaincant.  
-_Très bien, la réunion est donc terminée_, déclara Yamamoto en les invitant à sortir.  
Ce qu'ils firent tous. Ichigo soupira et se dirigea vers Renji et Rukia, trainant derrière lui une Karin déchaînée.  
-_Je dois faire quoi ?_  
Renji explosa de rire et plaça une main sur sa pauvre épaule qui croulait sous les responsabilités.  
-_Remplir les dossiers concernant tout les shinigamis de ta division_, répondit-il, _ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderais si tu veux !_  
-_Ouais, merci_, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers sa sœur, _et toi, tu pourrais arrêter de te disputer avec Toshiro à chaque fois que tu le rencontres ? _  
-_C'est lui qui a commencé_, lâcha t-elle.  
-_Oui, mais il est capitaine !_  
-_Il a raison, Karin_, déclara Rukia, regarda la pauvre petite Vice-capitaine haineuse, _de plus, je ne crois pas qu'il soit le seul fautif dans l'histoire._  
-_Hum, je vais voir la division !_  
Et elle partit, la tête haute, tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers leur division. Ichigo se gratta le haut de la tête et soupira encore une fois, pour la énième fois.  
-_Sûrement la crise d'adolescence_ ! déclara t-il d'un air des plus blasés.  
Ils rigolèrent à cette remarque et se séparèrent ensuite, chacun partant pour sa division.


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur Chapitre : Yuna-Hanae

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

En sortant de la salle de réunion, durant laquelle Kurosaki Karin et Hitsugaya Toshiro s'étaient légèrement disputés, et entendant les paroles prononcées par l'un des anciens ryoka – à savoir Kurosaki Ichigo – Kyoraku Shunsui ne put s'empêcher de lancer à son meilleur ami :

_« Il va bientôt avoir besoin des conseils de son papa le petit Toshiro-Kun ! Ne, Juu-Chan ? Ou peut-être que pour ça, il s'adressera à sa maman... »_

Son regard brun se tourna vers la capitaine de la quatrième division qui conversait avec Kuchiki Byakuya. Puis le célèbre ivrogne de la huitième division regarda son ami qui arborait une charmante teinte oscillant entre le rouge carmin et le vermillon, ladite teinte jurait parfaitement avec la blancheur de neige de ses cheveux. Ukitake Juushiro détestait les sous-entendus de son ami. C'est alors qu'un éventail fendit l'air, entrant délicatement en contact avec la joue bronzée et mal rasée de Shunsui.

_« Nanao-Cha~an, gémit-il la main sur sa joue endolorie.  
-Cessez d'ennuyer le capitaine Ukitake, déclara-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes. »_

Juushiro la regarda comme si elle l'avait sauvé d'une horde de Sentaro et de Kiyone en furie. Ces yeux verts brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet, ou un Shunsui devant une bouteille de saké non cachée par sa vice-capitaine. Unohana Retsu passa devant lui à ce moment-là, le gratifiant de l'un de ses charmants sourires avant de reprendre son chemin.

_« euh... Juu-Chan, c'est quoi ce bruit de tambour qu'on entend là ? S'enquit son ami, inquiet.  
-Ce n'est pas un tambour... »_

Non, c'était son cœur qui battait la chamade.

_« Allez... vite s'enfuir avant que Nanao-Chan se retourne... »_

Shunsui fit deux pas en arrière mais Nanao avait saisi la manœuvre et lorsqu'il se retourna, c'est à elle qu'il fit face. Les yeux indigos de Nanao fusillèrent Shunsui qui sembla perdre contenance.

_« Héhé Nanao-Chan...  
-Vous allez quelque part Capitaine ?  
-oui, je vais... M'occuper des papiers bien sur ! Voyons Nanao-Chan, où pensais-tu que j'allais aller ?  
-...très bien, qu'attendez-vous alors. Allez au travail ! »_

Elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et le traîna à sa suite, indifférente aux jérémiades de Shunsui. Ukitake sourit et se dit qu'un jour peut-être Nanao serait douce avec son capitaine... D'un pas de shunpo, il disparut vers la treizième division.

La ravissante Matsumoto Rangiku, ayant profité de la colère de son capitaine pour s'échapper, marchait, seule, dans les couloirs sombres bordés de cellules toutes aussi sombres. Elle s'arrêta près de l'une d'entre elle, posa sa main sur l'un des barreaux et appela doucement :

_« Gin... tu dors ? »_

Du fond de la pièce une voix lui répondit :

_« Non Ran-Chan... Je savais que tu viendrais alors j'ai résisté au sommeil. »_

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Gin s'approcha de Rangiku. L'une de ses mains froides et décharnées vint couvrir celle plus douce et chaude de la blonde. Son autre bras s'était glissé entre deux barres de métal pour prendre la deuxième main de Rangiku.

_« Ils ont dit quelque chose pendant la réunion ?  
-Sur toi ?... Malheureusement non. La division zéro n'a toujours pas confirmé ou infirmé si tu agissais sous ses ordres ou non... »_

Ses yeux d'azur étaient fuyants. Gin la rapprocha de lui malgré la grille qui les séparait.

_« Ran-Chan. »_

Elle baissa la tête.

_« Ran-Chan, dis-moi, est-ce que tu me crois ?  
-Je... Gin...  
-Ran-Chan, réponds-moi s'il-te-plaît.  
-Oui... Oui, je te crois. »  
Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.  
« C'est juste un peu dur. Dur de voir les autres heureux, alors que toi tu es ici, seul. J'aimerais être heureuse avec eux, mais je pense à toi, seul ici et ça me rend triste. »_

Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_« Ran-Chan, ne pense pas que je suis seul ici. Je ne suis pas seul tant que tu es quelque part en vie et que tu penses à moi. »_

Et comme pour lui promettre qu'il disait la vérité, il l'embrassa.

Les lumières de la quatrième division grésillaient de plus en plus souvent depuis que Retsu avait vu Kurotsuchi Mayuri sortir de la salle où se trouvaient les équipements électriques. Et à chaque fois que la lumière baissait d'un coup, elle devait plisser ses yeux de nuit pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant elle faisant apparaître de fines lignes sur son front pâle.  
Les diverses réactions de ses subordonnés lorsque les lumières sautaient d'un coup étaient néanmoins relativement amusantes : ça allait d'Isane qui s'accrochait à la première personne venue pour cacher sa peur du noir à Hanatarō qui lui se ratatinait dans un coin jusqu'à atteindre une position fœtale en passant par Harunobu qui en profitait pour réconforter toutes les jeunes femmes – belles si possible – et par Iemura qui rentrait dans un mur ou tâtonnait autour de lui alors qu'il lui était parfaitement possible de se retrouver dans sa division.  
Unohana, elle, était, comme d'ordinaire, calme et sereine, même si ces coupures incessantes commençaient à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.  
Elle sortait de la salle où une jeune shinigami dormait maintenant à poing fermés quand toutes les lampes s'éteignirent à nouveau. Elle poussa un soupir un peu agacé mais continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec quelqu'un qui arrivait dans l'autre sens , qu'elle perde l'équilibre et qu'elle tombe entraînant cette personne avec elle.

Ukitake Juushiro ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Point positif : la lumière était de retour. Point négatif : il y avait quelqu'un sous lui.

_« Hum...Ukitake-Taicho, pourriez-vous vous lever je vous prie, ordonna une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.  
-Oups ! Excusez-moi Unohana-Taicho ! Je suis désolé ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne voulais pas vo-  
-Calmez-vous, je vais bien... »_

Juushiro rougit, il était très gêné. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, s'excusant une nouvelle fois – ou plutôt 36 millions de fois – mais la brune le fit taire en lui demandant si lui n'avait rien, ce qui le fit rougir plus encore.

_« Oui, oui... je suis désolé...  
-Ce n'est rien, répéta Retsu pour la quarante-sixième fois.  
-Pour me faire pardonner, je pe-  
-Vous êtes pardonné. A moins que... pourriez-vous m'accompagner voir le capitaine Kurotsuchi ?  
-le capitaine Kurotsuchi ? Bien sûr !  
-Merci. »_

Et ils se mirent en route pour la douzième division.  
_  
« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? s'enquit Unohana.  
-Pardon ? Oh... non je voulais simplement... vous voir... »_

Pour une fois, Retsu bénit la coupure de courant qui eut lieu juste à ce moment-là. Au moins, personne ne saurait qu'elle avait rougit...


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur Chapitre : Taga-chan

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Kurosaki Karin était rentrée dans ses appartements juste après la réunion. Elle comptait faire un petit tour dans sa division, mais cela attendrait qu'elle se soit reposée. Elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé pendant la réunion. Elle s'était encore disputée avec Toshiro. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ressentait le besoin de l'embêter, et à chaque fois, ça ne ratait pas : le petit capitaine s'énervait. Mais il était si mignon lorsqu'il était énervé... Karin sourit, et secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée avant de se retourner sur son futon. Le lendemain, elle s'entraînerait, pour devenir plus forte. Et... pour battre Toshiro. Car oui, elle voulait le battre. Simplement pour voir la tête qu'il tirerait si elle y parvenait. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Il était maintenant 23h00, et Ichigo n'avait rempli que la moitié des dossiers jonchant son bureau. La travail de capitaine lui pesait plus qu'autre chose, et il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à remplir ces fichus dossiers. Il était fatigué, et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était l'image d'un lit moelleux. Il regrettait le temps où il était un simple lycéen, tout à fait normal. Mais un jour, une belle jeune femme avait fait irruption dans sa vie quand il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. A l'époque, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il finirait capitaine de la quatorzième division du Gotei 13, avec à sa charge une grosse pile de dossiers à remplir en une soirée. Mais la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, s'était cette jeune femme qui avait justement changé sa vie. Et cette jeune femme hantait désormais son esprit à chaque seconde. Kuchiki Rukia. Ce seul nom lui donnait le sourire. Il se renversa sur sa chaise, soupira, et se leva pour se reposer, juste 5 minutes, avant de se replonger dans les innombrables dossiers.

Ce matin là, Grimmjow s'était levé du pied gauche. Il avait été tiré du sommeil par un capitaine fou qui hurlait devant les appartements d'Ichigo, à moins de cent mètres des siens. Et en plus de cela, la jeune Yachiru était avec lui, et, bien sûr, le bleuté n'échappa pas au "Grimmy-chaan! Faut se réveilleeeer!" de la petite lieutenant. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait échappé à ça. Mais quelques minutes après s'être levé du lit, Grimmjow avait trébuché sur son kimono juste avant de l'enfiler, et ceci avait eu le don de l'énerver. Et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de frapper dans un mur, s'attirant le regard noir d'Ulquiorra, qui passait, comme pour l'énerver, devant lui à se moment là. Puis toute la division avait été convoquée pour x raison valable pour le faire enrager.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas du matin.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur Chapitre : Aoi06

* * *

Une fois que tous furent devant Ichigo , ils attendirent les instructions. Grimmjow, pas très heureux d'être là , voulut se venger et emmerda son Taicho.

_Grimmjow_: hé le 'Taicho' qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire ?  
_Ichigo_: =_= Grimmjow je vais t'en mettre une ...  
_Grimmjow:_ essaye pour voir ^w^  
_Ichigo:_ grr ...

Les deux commercèrent à se battre quand Karin vint les arrêter.

_Karin _: c'est bon vous avez fini vos gamineries ?  
_Grimmjow:_ tss...  
_Karin_ : Ichi-nii vas-y ...  
_Ichigo:_ nous sommes chargés de patrouille aujourd'hui.  
_Ulquiorra :_ des secteurs précis ?  
_Ichigo:_ oui , Rukongai Est et Sud et des parties du Gotei 13

Une fois les groupes formés et les instructions données , Ichigo put être en paix. Karin était partie dehors s'entraîner. Ichigo était perdu dans ses pensées puis il s'endormit sur son bureau.

A la deuxième division , c'était sans dessus-dessous. Soi fon était énervée car son Fukutaicho n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle sortit de son bureau à la recherche de ce tigre têtu. Après une bonne heure de marche à chercher Ggio, elle finit par le trouver, allongé dans un arbre en train de dormir. Sur un coup d'état, elle prit sa chaussure et la balança sur son Fukutaicho qui se réveilla et tomba de l'arbre.

Retournons du côté de notre Taicho de la quatorzième division ^^ Ichigo dormait jusqu'à qu'il soit réveillé par une jeune fille brune et aux yeux bleus comme la nuit ...

_Ichigo :_ qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Z_o  
_Rukia :_ bah je viens te voir ^^  
_Ichigo : _ah euh c'est gentil * rougit légèrement*  
_Rukia :_ tu as encore toute cette paperasse à remplir.  
_Ichigo _: * soupire* ouais ...  
_Rukia :_ attends je vais t'aider ...

La brunette se mit à côté de notre cher Ichigo qui rougit pire qu'une pivoine. La shinigami remplissait quelques dossiers sous les yeux ébahis d'Ichigo ...

_Ichigo :_ [ Contrôle toi Ichigo , contrôle toi ]  
_Rukia :_ ... O_O

Ichigo venait de la prendre dans ses bras.

_Rukia :_ qu'est-qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
_Ichigo :_ je sais pas ... fallait que je le fasse...  
_Rukia _: O_o t'es malade ? * pose son front contre le sien *  
_Ichigo :_ ...

Ichigo ne put plus se retenir, il leva le menton de Rukia et l'embrassa. La shinigami fut surprise par son acte mais elle approfondit le baiser.

Dehors , vers un arbre centenaire , se tenait Karin qui venait de faire une pause de son mini entraînement.  
Elle était assise au pied de l'arbre pensive ...

_Karin :_* pense à haute voix* je devrais peut être aller le voir ...  
_Toshiro _: qui ? * passait par là*  
_Karin :_ mêle toi de tes affaires Tom pouce -'  
_Toshiro :_ tu sais ce qu'il te dit le Tom pouce la naine !  
_Karin : _bah non -''  
_Toshiro :_ cherche pas =o=

Puis il partit , Karin, elle, tapa dans l'arbre de toutes ses forces...Puis elle partit à sa division...

Pendant ce temps dans la quatorzième division , notre cher Grimmjow Jaggerjack venait d'entrer dans le bureau de son cher capitaine adoré ...

_Grimmjow _: * défonce la porte * Grimmjow Jaggerjack au rapport !  
_IchiRuki :_ O_O  
_Halibel et Nel :_ tu vois pas que tu les déranges !  
_Grimmjow :_ m'en contre-fiche , viens faire mon rapport !  
_Ichigo :_ accouche ! -''

Pendant que Grimmjow faisait son rapport à Ichigo, Soi fon se défoulait sur Ggio, et Karin venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.


End file.
